


Cost Numbers

by celli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accounting, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SGA Business AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/gifts).



“Your cost numbers are missing again,” Rodney said, sticking his head into John’s office. He ignored the paper plane that went flying by his head.

“What cost numbers?” John asked, already absorbed in folding another plane.

One well-placed blow from Rodney squished the plane and forced John to look up at him. “Your cost numbers. For the new project. The ones I need to generate the sales numbers for Teyla.”

John sat up straight. “Oh, well, if it’s for _Teyla_.”

Rodney shook his head and walked out of the room. “Why can’t I terrify him like you?” he demanded of Teyla, who was waiting in the hall.

“It’s my secret,” she said, smiling at him.

“Well, go terrify him some more,” he said, gesturing her into John’s office. “I’m behind schedule.”

He turned to head back to his desk and almost ran flat into Ronon’s chest. “Augh!” he squawked, jumping back. “How can someone as giant as you walk so quietly?”

“It’s _my_ secret,” Ronon said, giving him an all-teeth grin.

Rodney took a step back. “Are you here to yell at Sheppard too?”

Ronon shook his head. “Someone hasn’t turned his FSA paperwork in.”

“That’s not due until—“

“Today. Right now.” Ronon smiled again. “I’ll wait.”

Rodney hurried off, ignoring the laughter coming from John’s office.


End file.
